1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to: (1) Using Radio Frequency Identification tags for Permitting in a parking lot to identify valid parkers from violators of permitted parking; (2) Employing space-by-space vehicle detection in addition to RFID equipped permits; (3) Employing a combined RFID permitting system with vehicle detection into a RAM system for Parking Management; and (4) Transmitting all proximate RFID tags read by any given RFID reader in the Meterless Remote Parking Monitoring system.
A version of this system uses this same technology for a paid parking environment. The processing is all the same as set forth herein for permitted spaces. The sole difference is that a motorist can be charged to park based on the identification number emitted by their RFID tag. This is linked to an account by a Command and Control Server to effect payment either using a credit card or a pre-paid account balance.
2. Related Art
The provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/202201 filed 5 Feb. 2009 which relates to multiple task specific processors such as an Application Processor, a Meter Controller and a Radio Processor all controlled via a shared SPI bus and using rechargeable batteries and solar power sources for controlling and monitoring a vehicle parking meter system.
The invention entitled: Parking System Employing RAM Techniques, Ser. No. 11/802,244, filed 21 May 2007 which relates to the management of vehicle parking systems and in particular to such systems using remote management techniques for enhancing management efficiency and to provide solutions to the parking system that could not otherwise be managed by (1) sensing, collecting recording and displaying data regarding all aspects of the environment pertaining to the parking system, (2) analyzing the data collected to create actionable outputs responsive to the needs of the public and the management of the parking system; (3) communicating with the various parking system components; and (4) receiving feedback to perform requested operations for the parking system.